Bored
by LivingCorpse
Summary: Ciel's bored and Sebastian's there to entertain him. M for lemon.


**Disclaimer: K, so I don't own Kuroshitsuji either, what can ya do?  
>AN: This was another story my friend ImaBanana wanted me to write, but it was for our other friend's birthday. I think her** **name on here is MelloxMatt, BBxL... Anyway, sorry for the crappy lemon, review, all that jazz.**

Ciel stared at the large stack of papers on his desk and rolled his eyes. He had better things to do than all of this, plus it was boring. Ciel sighed and lay his head on his desk. Where was the cake when he needed it? The boy sat like that for what felt like hours before a soft tap was heard from outside his door.

"Enter." he called while praying ti wasn't someone there to kidnap him again, he didn't have the energy at the moment.

Sebastian walked in the room and came to stand beside Ciel's chair. Ciel looked up vaguely and wondered what he wanted. Why was he just standing there? He sighed again and used his palm to support hiss head.

"Sebastian, I'm bored. Entertain me."

Sebastian smirked. "How so, young master?"

"I honestly don't care at this point."

Still smirking, the demon turned the chair to face him and put each of his hands on either of the arm rests. He leaned forward and firmly placed his lips on Ciel's

Ciel gasped and Sebastian thrust his tounge inside the warm cavern, thoroughly enjoying the taste of the younger. Ciel, on the other hand, had a whirlpool in his mind. He didn't want this to stop, yet it had to. This was wrong but it felt so... perfect that it couldn't be wrong. In the end, he chose to explore his butler's mouth as well, entwining his fingers in the other's hair.

When they were both out of breathe, Sebastian gentley pushed Ciel back so they could breath. Ciel panted and was rather pissed when it looked as if Sebastian had no problem with his breathing at the moment. Stupid butler.

"Are you entertained yet?"

"No."

At that moment, Ciel swore that if he lived through this, he was going to rip that damn smirk off of Sebastian's face. He didn't have much time to think before Sebastian's lips were on his again and he was being picked up like a bride.

The kiss wasn't long and Ciel was almost instantly placed in front of Sebastian who was busy stripping him and cursing the many layers Ciel was required to wear. When Ciel was fully naked, he firmly latched his mouth onto the smooth, pale skin aand began biting and sucking. Ciel gasped and moaned at the harsh bites, not thinking about how this would look.

Not knowing what to do, he wrapped his hands around Sebastian's neck and started scratching, hoping to draw blood. Sebastian moved from his collar bone and began slowly trailing his tounge up and down Ciel's torso, making the other shiver. Sebastian grasped Ciel's hips and began thrusting his tounge in and out of Ciel's bellybutton, making Ciel moan repeatedly.

Ciel's hands failed to work when his butler trailed his mouth slowly to his erection and licked around it slowly. Sebastian licked the slit and the precum around it, drinking in all the moans and gasped from his master's mouth. Finally, engulfed the whole thing and licked patters on the shaft. He trailed his hands up and down Ciel's back, adding shivers to the moans. When Ciel's muscles tightened, signaling release, he quickly let go and took in the sight of his master submissive to him.

"Stop," Ciel ordered when Sebastian moved at him again.

The younger stepped forward and geban undoing Sebastian's vest, then his under-shirt, pants, and whatever else he happened to be wearing.

"Continue."

Sebastian moved his hands over Ciel's mouth who automatically took them in and began sucking, twirling his tpunge around each digit. The butler finally moved his fingers out and put them on Ciel's entrance, toying with the rosy whole before slipping a finger in. Ciel almost cried out, but his lip as the finger went further in and moved around. Sebastian added two fingers and scissored him, then moved them around to find Ciel's prostate. Ciel loudly screamed and saw stars when Sebastian hit some part of him, then he hit it again and again.

After Sebastian had stretched with the thrid finger, he bent Ciel over on the desk, making his erection press painfully into the wood. Sebastian slowly lined his cock up with Ciel's entrance and thrust in. Ciel nodded after a few minutes and Sebastian leaned over to lick the tears that had flown from his master's eyes.

The two quickly set an animalistic pace and Sebastian his Ciel's prosate on every stroke. The boy felt like he was about to cry from the pain of his erection mixed with the pleasure of the thrusting. Sebastin moved back in the smallest amount and grabbed Ciel's cock, jacking him off to the same pace as the thrusts. Continuous and delicious moans escaped Ciel's bruised lips that made Sebastian want to cum right there.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called as he came all over the other's hand. His body went limp, but Sebastian continued to thrust until he came inside Ciel.

Sebastian pulled out and sat in the chair with Ciel cuddled into his chest. Ciel would think about those papers in the morning, he probably had to replace them anyway. But what would his excuse be?


End file.
